


Корабли и маяки

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Джим выжил после событий Reichenbach Fall - и скрывается на маяке где-то в британской глуши.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	Корабли и маяки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с живым и относительно здоровым Джимом, кому-то может показаться ООС (а кому-то нет).  
> Автор тащит свои зарисовки со свежезакрывшегося тура на фесте. Первый пошел. Наверное, это макси-драббл ) Написано по заявке "Три слова 28": "Шериарти. Убежище, время, волны".
> 
> Написана 7 января 2013.

Маяк старый. Уже не столько функциональное строение, сколько объект культурного наследия. Реликвия из прошлого посреди эпохи GPS-навигации. У маяка выщербленные белые стены и скрипучие деревянные ступени внутри. Когда поднимаешься по ним, начинает казаться, что ты – старик с просоленной морем морщинистой кожей и окладистой бородой, проведший здесь уже четыре десятка лет, сросшийся с этим маяком и с этим берегом, раз и навсегда впитавший в себя море. Но нет… Волосы у него по-прежнему темные, а не седые, и выглядит он по-прежнему молодо. Всегда выглядел молодо для своих лет. И это место – не его, чужое. Временное убежище. Пересидеть здесь достаточно долго. Потом – новая личность, новые документы. Сколько раз он менял их? Кажется, он сбился со счета давным-давно. Иногда по вечерам он раскручивает глобус и тыкает пальцем в произвольное место. Уганда? Боливия? Австралия? США? Катар? Ему совершенно все равно. Одинаково не имеющие значения точки на земной поверхности. Все, что было действительно важно, закончилось в Лондоне полгода назад. «Пиррова победа». Так это называется. 

Он поднимается по старым ступенькам, которые давно пересчитал от нечего делать. Сто двадцать девять. Ничуть не символично, вообще бессмысленно. Как и все, что сейчас с ним происходит. Просто сто двадцать девять ступенек. Просто Джим. Просто маяк. Просто… слишком просто. Наверху можно выйти на маленький балкончик и, ежась от ветра, смотреть, как волны накатывают на берег. Слушать их рокот. Он закрывает глаза и представляет, что это не морская вода разбивается о камни, а время разбивается об него. И тут же отступает назад, чтобы спустя несколько секунд снова повторить попытку. Здесь постоянно одно и то же: ничего не меняется, ничего не происходит. Мерный шум времени, облизывающего Джима своими пенистыми волнами. День за днем, час за часом, минута за минутой… Скоро он станет гладким, как эти валуны внизу. Округлым, обкатанным временем до идеально глянцевого состояния. Он, всегда состоявший из изгибов, выбоин и углов. Надо уезжать отсюда. Только вот он не может придумать, ради чего. Смысл утекает сквозь пальцы, как соленая вода.

В пасмурные дни ноет затылок с левой стороны. Как будто там и вправду засела револьверная пуля. Джим морщится, пьет обезболивающее и выходит на свою обычную прогулку: вдоль берега, потом обратно к маяку и там уже на самый верх. В его распоряжении – три комнаты с ванной и кухней в маленьком домике-пристройке. Маякам больше не нужны постоянные смотрители. Комнаты сдаются. Для мечтающих о романтике молодоженов. Или каких-нибудь окончательно обалдевших от Сити клерков, желающих сменить обстановку. Или для тех, кому нужно спрятаться от всего мира. Как ему сейчас. Раньше он нашел бы способ как следует повеселиться даже здесь. Десяток способов. Может, два десятка. Но это было до того, как время начало делать его гладким. До того, как закончилось все важное. Там, в Лондоне. Возможно, стоило и вправду пустить себе пулю в рот. Или прыгнуть следом за…

Теперь он избегает называть его по имени. Раньше только и делал, что повторял эти буквы. А теперь – нет. Словно это имя – ключ к двери, которую Джим никогда больше не хочет открывать. Новая личность, новые документы. Египет, Таиланд, Преисподняя – какая, в сущности, разница? Человека, у которого это имя не сходило с губ, больше нет. Как и того, кому имя принадлежало. Время здесь так причудливо истончается и деформируется. Кажется, из него можно вылепить что угодно. Можно изогнуть его петлей, можно пустить вспять. Если бы это было правдой, если бы это было возможно – что бы он сделал? Джим знает ответ: он поступил бы точно так же. От начала и до конца. Эта задача не имеет альтернативного решения. И никогда не имела.

Маяки бывают двух типов. Одни указывают, куда нужно плыть, а другие – куда плыть нельзя. Если бы Джим был маяком, он определенно относился бы ко второму типу. Который делает вид, что относится к первому. Заманивал бы суда на рифы. Он был бы очень плохим маяком. Но ему было бы на это совершенно плевать. Плевать на разбившиеся о берег корабли. На все, кроме одного. Который он больше не называет по имени. Если бы… Если бы Джим мог стать кем-то другим, этот корабль не напоролся бы на скалы. Но если бы Джим стал кем-то другим, этот корабль никогда бы не поплыл к нему. Единственный в своем роде корабль. Единственный в своем роде маяк. И никаких вариантов. Кроме того, который с ними случился. Только затылок так и болит слева в плохую погоду. И совершенно все равно, куда ехать – в Грецию, на Филиппины или на Северный полюс.

Когда он однажды вечером появляется на пороге, Джим почему-то совершенно не удивлен. Он не удивляется даже тому, что не испытывает удивления. Наверное, время уже успело очень сильно обкатать его своими волнами, и ему просто нечем больше удивляться. А теперь оно вынесло сюда этот корабль. Который, как он думал, разлетелся в щепки. Но тот оказался на редкость прочным. Правда, в отличие от сделавшегося невыносимо гладким и округлым Джима, он, кажется, напротив, еще более заострился. Прямой и бритвенно-острый. И больше всего на свете Джиму хочется бездумно кинуться на него: мыслями, чувствами, телом, всем собой – чтобы этот человек оставил на нем новые царапины, вмятины, изломы, которых ему так не хватает, чтобы снова сделал его тем, кем он был раньше. Но вместо этого он просто стоит и смотрит на человека в дверном проеме. Эта мизансцена до смешного зеркально-похожа на другую, из далекого прошлого. Тогда Джим пришел к нему, теперь – наоборот. И на этот раз, кажется, очередь Джима не понимать, что ему делать и как вести себя. В голову не идет ничего, что не выглядело бы глупым, абсурдным или надуманным. За окном волны шумят и разбиваются о берег. А время так же разбивается о них. Теперь уже – о них обоих. Пауза тянется долго, мучительно долго. Наконец, человек в дверном проеме делает несколько шагов внутрь комнаты. Тогда Джим размыкает губы и произносит, тягуче, почти по буквам, только одно слово: «Шерлок», - имя, которое он так давно не произносил, вызывает странное ощущение на языке. Наверное, такой кажется свежая вода тому, кто много дней шел по пустыне. Он сейчас до пошлости романтичен. Ну и черт с ним. 

Шерлок. Имя, которое он запретил себе говорить. Ключ от двери, которую он запретил себе открывать. Сейчас эта дверь распахнута настежь – и Джим отчетливо понимает, что за ней нет ничего. Все давным-давно перегорело. Там только пустота и рокот волн времени, бесконечный однообразный гул. Эти волны превратили их общее прошлое в песок, его больше нет. Осталось только настоящее. Возможно, будущее, но в этом Джим совершенно не уверен. И это его совершенно не беспокоит. Потому что теперь – можно. Можно разбиться об Шерлока на полной скорости, оставляя выщербины, трещины и отметины на слишком гладкой поверхности себя. Ему стоило это сделать еще тогда, в Лондоне. Он – не маяк, теперь он знает это точно. Он – такой же корабль. И они бесконечно пытаются взять друг друга на абордаж, искря огнями святого Эльма. Полгода назад Джима просто выбросило на берег, в это странное убежище, где ничего не происходит. А теперь он, наконец, снова может плыть. 

Ему кажется, что рокот волн за окном становится громче, словно они медленно подбираются вплотную к маяку, вплотную к этому домишке, вплотную к Шерлоку и Джиму. Скоро они начнут затапливать комнаты и зальют их обоих с головой. Возможно, так и есть. Возможно, это уже случилось. Возможно, они утонули, а после на самом деле стали кораблями, и все, что происходит сейчас, ему просто снится, пока он дремлет, качаясь на воде. И ритм, в котором движутся их тела – всего лишь ритм волн, по которым они уплывают прочь от обветренного маяка. Это кажется куда более правдоподобным, чем пальцы Шерлока, переплетающиеся с его пальцами. Его, впрочем, устроит любой вариант. Скоро наступит весна, а дальше – Италия, Аргентина или Мадагаскар. По-прежнему не имеет значения. Потому что на самом деле важно совсем другое.


End file.
